1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color paint formula adjusting system and the method thereof, particularly to a system and method for computer-aided correcting color paint formula amounts input by the user.
2. Related Art
Generally, color paints are usually applied to coat on surfaces of objects, such as cement wall, plastic, and metal, and so on, so that they can have different colors. In order to allow the color of the color paint to be adhered onto the surface of the object, some resins (such as acrylic resin, amino resin, and so on) are usually added to the color paint during formulation, thus the color paint will satisfy the restrictive conditions of physical and chemical properties.
The color paint contains a color paste, fillers (such as calcium carbonate, talc powder, pearl powder, and so on), an additive, a solvent, and the resin described above. The color paste is produced by mixing the toner powder with the toner powder special resin (may be a saturated polyester resin) and grinding to some degree of fineness. The toner powder special resin is compatible with other resins, thus being capable of being used with various resins together.
However, when the toner powder special resin is mixed with other resins, the physical properties and the chemical properties, such as adhesion, bending, impact resistance, weather resistance, salt spray resistance, vary with the mixing ratio. Therefore, how to solve such a problem is a common objective in the industry.